Assassin's Play
by Littlespottedcat
Summary: read to find out. Still accepting OC's.
1. Sign up and Prolouge

**Me:(jumping up and down) If your reading this you are awesome**

**ShadowMoon:...**

**Me:Shadow when did you get here**

**Shadowmoon:...**

**Me:(face palm) I forgot you don't speak I guess I have to do the disclaimer**

**Baz:meowr**

**Translation:Little Spotted Cat does not own TMM only her wacky ideas and characters**

**Me: Yeah I don't have to do it ( resumes jumping up and down)**

**Baz: Meow me**

**Translation:On with the story**

**Me:No wait Baz. ShodowMoon, Baz, and I would like you to sign up to our team fill out this form.**

**Form**

**Name:complete name as first middle and last**

**Role:Assassin,PI, or Target can be two and if assassin give a name that they go by**

**Age: 10-19**

**Hometown:city and state**

**Languages:no imaginary languages and give how the learned or why they must speak english**

**Hair color/style: has to be a natural color and what it turns to which can be any color but be specific**

**Eye:same as hair**

**Relationship: If its a maybe tell me how difficult it would be for them if yes give the guys name and appearance**

**Personality:not any rules except try to tell why there like that**

**Likes:self explainitory**

**Dislikes: self explainitory**

**Animal: first come first served no black panthers, white doves, bottlenose dolphin, lemur, or artic fox**

**Weapon: has to be one of the following gun blade bow martial assorted can have two no magic weapons**

**Element:Fire water earth air, etc**

**Alliance: good or bad being a assassin doesn't mean you are bad**

**Me: Here is ShadowMoons form I did leave out some detail because you aren't suppossed to know for sure who it is.**

**Name:ShadowMoon**

**Role:Assassin,PI (ShadowMoon)**

**Age: 14**

**Hometown:Reno,Nevada**

**Languages:English, French, Chinese, Japanese, Spanish, and Italian**

**Hair color/style: Long light brown hair in a single braid down back turns midnight blue and becomes short and choppy**

**Eye:Green turns Emerald**

**Relationship: Maybe hard**

**Personality:doesn't speak to any one but their dad because she was took from him and she was really depressed for awhile**

**Likes:Rainforests, Dad, and cat Baz**

**Dislikes: Aunt Glen**

**Animal:Black Panther**

**Weapon:Gun and assorted**

**Element:Lightning**

**Alliance: good**

**Baz:Merp**

**Translation:Now**

**Me:Yes Now**

**ShadowMoon:(shaking head)...**

Prologue

_-?-_

Target: ShadowMoon Assassin

Age: Unknown

Gender: Unknown

Relatives: Unknown

Known Info: NONE

Client: Westly Barker

Job: Accepted

I can't help but laugh as I read the contract again. "This should be fun."

_-Shadow Moon-_

Target: Elliott Hasting

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Relatives: None his guardian Wetly Barker takes care of him

Known Info: Residents and Job Company

Client: Drin Matthews

Job: Accepted

I slip the targets picture from the folder and look at it last time before replacing it and the contract back into the folder.

**Me:R&R please and sign up**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me:Hi, Thanks for all the reviews I will use most of them**

**ShadowMoon:...**

**Baz:Meo-**

**Translation: Little Spo-**

**Me: No Baz its ? turn**

**?:why am I just a question mark**

**Me:Because no one is to know who you are yet**

**?:Okay then who are they?**

**ShadowMoon:(Looking horrified)**

**Me:(Cheerfully) This is ShadowMoon and Baz**

**?:You made my job easier**

**Me:No not yet that's not supposed to happen yet so just do the disclaimer**

**ShadowMoon:(Looks relieved)...**

**?:LSC doesn't own TMM**

**Me:Only my own wacky ideas and characters**

**?:?**

**Me:What?**

**?:I'm not wacky**

**Me:Sure you are now on with the story**

**Chapter One**

_-Rayne-_

I shift lightly on the roof top watching the three men stumble along below. They're drunk even though it's eight in the morning. I climb down from the roof when I see Cloe round the corner. I move lightly so I can see the men and Cloe at the same time but they can't see me. When the men see Cloe they sober up pretty quick and that's all I need to radio the police hidden in the warehouse between Cloe and the men. The five police men come out and I switch walls so I can remain hidden. The men run back the way they came but I stick out my foot tripping the lead man. I step out in front of them and the men realizing I'm just a kid start to charge me but the police men have already caught up. Two officers each take one of the standing men while one tags the drunkard on the ground. Cloe jogs past them a goofy grin plastered on her face.

_-Cloe-_

Moon is so cool she catches bad guys even though she's only thirteen. I hope I will be as good a P.I. as she is when I'm thirteen.

_-Rayne-_

When we get back to the office the ten-year old and I get a nice welcome from the only other employee, Suki. I start to slip away when Cloe says, "Have a good fourteenth birthday Moon." I smile and head into my office. The things that you should know about me are that I don't speak to anyone but my dad and cat. My reason is complicated so I won't explain unless I have to. I can speak several different languages because I used to travel with my dad. I live with my Aunt Glen because my mother wanted nothing to do with me and I only get to see my dad once a year for my birthday which is FYI tomorrow. And last is my name Moon Rayne Shadowstone. I am called Rayne by my aunt and dad because I don't like my name but because I don't tell that to anyone they still call me Moon.

* * *

**Me: Can you guess who Moon is? review before you go any farther if you do.**

**?:Did you want me**

**Me:No.**

**?:Then why did you call me**

**Me:I didn't.**

**?:You did to you said Moon ?**

**Me:(outraged:()It's called punctuation which you should use.**

**?:Oh, my bad**

**Baz:Meow my**

**Translation: Now back to the story**

**ShadowMoon:(shaking head)...**

**Me:Nothing is as it may seem to be**

* * *

_-Rayne-_

I stay in my office for the rest of the day and head home to change clothes. I change into a black tank top, pants, and a black leather jacket. I grab a bag I had left by the door and head to the company building of Hasting and Barker. Once there I scale the building and slip in through an open window. A take a deep breath look around and open the bag.

_-ShadowMoon-_

I pull the rifle from my bag and attach the gun sight and muffler and then check the floor below to find my target. When I find him I raise the gun and aim.

_-?-_

Shadow Moon doesn't even realize I'm here and she raises the riffle and sights in on my clients charge. I kick out hard and hit the gun just as she pulls the trigger the bullet hits the concrete floor. She turns towards me her eyes ice-cold.

With a smile I say," Hi I'm Rina and I have the pleasure of killing you today."

* * *

**Rina:(glaring evilly) LSC you are my new target**

**Me: Why?**

**Rina: for making me say something that cheesy**

**Me: AAAAAAGGHHH( running from Rina)**

**Rayne:(shoots gun in air)...**

**Rina:(cowering under table) NO!**

**Me:Haha you're gun-shy**

**Baz:Merr Meo Nya**

**Translation:LSC would like it if you R&R**

**Me:(still laughing) Thanks Baz LOL Rina**


	3. Info

**Me: hey guys Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow just brought something up to me**

**Rina:We are not Mew Mews**

**Me:Rina shh. As I was saying the Mews are called Gaurdians and the only thing that change about there appearance is their hair color\style, eye color, and they get animal appendages. They do have a weopon created for them but what it does and looks like is based on the element example would be Rayne who has a purple and gold handgun that sparks with electricity and it shoots electrike bullets and if she touchs a real gun it changes so that she doesn't have to use the same handgun.**

**Rina:i think I should tell you guys that martial means physical attacks that are hand to hand or maybe a pole off the ground martial also has a style of weapon in Gaurdian mode.**

**Me:Thanks Rina and Thanks Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow for saying something. and one more thing a bad allience means that they work with the aliens who are named Dren Matthews, Sardon Jones, and Tarb Jones. A bad character won't be killed.**

**Baz:Min ny**

**Translation:Sorry for any confusion**


	4. Chapter 2

**Me:ZZZZZZ**

**Jerry:LSC doesn't own TMM**

**Rayne:Dad what are you doing here**

**Baz:Merp**

**Translation:Only her own wacky ideas**

**Jerry:Rayne I'm in the next chapter**

**Me:I'm so tired**

**Rayne:...**

**Baz: Nyan**

**Translation:Rina's not here**

**Jerry:I'd say that she's working on her plan to kill Rayne**

**Me:Jerry when did you get here**

**Rayne:She is really unobservant**

**Me:(shocked)You spoke**

**Rina:(loud crash as she enters through window) I've come to kill you LSC**

**Me:First you try to kill me in the last chapter, then you entered my other story and now your trying to assassinate me while I'm sleeping**

**Rayne:...**

**Me:See even rayne agrees with me**

**Baz:Nrg mef**

**Translation:Next chapter start**

**Me:Right, Tokyo Mew Mew Go**

**Rina:We're in Los Angeles**

**Me:Ok then how about L.A. Mew Mew Go**

**Rina:WE AREN'T MEW MEWS**

**Jerry:Chapter Start**

Chapter Two

_-Rayne-_

This girl is really cocky giving me her name like that. I put my thoughts aside and focus on the girl in front of me. She is about my height with blonde hair that ends mid-back, her eyes are grey, and a composite bow is slung on her back. I drop my riffle and grab the hand gun from my waist. Rina smirks and leaps over the balcony railing a split second before I pull the trigger. I can tell she is trying to get me to follow her but I don't instead I jump from the window. If it weren't for my cat abilities I would have at least one broken leg but as it is I can hardly run. Moving as fast as I can I weave my way through the darkened alley ways. I turn a corner and my ribs start to hurt as I trip over a black cat. I quickly realize it's my familiar I've tripped over because the pain in my ribs would be in the same spot as the one my foot had connected with. A figure lands down in front of me and the thing is that it's Rina.

The Rina that stands before me looks different from the one I saw last. Her hair is now longer ending at her knees as well as silver and her eyes are cobalt blue. But the weirdest thing would be the white dove wings and tail feathers. Her bow is in her hand but is made of wood instead of the material it was before at the curved tip it has what looks like pine needles sticking out. I push myself up and Baz jumps into my arms as a purple glow surrounds us.

-_Rina-_

I feel great standing in Guardian mode and seeing the little assassin cowering on the ground is so good that I can taste it. She climbs to her feet and the cat jumps up into her arms and a purple glow surrounds them. When the glow fades the cat is gone and ShadowMoon is different. Her hair is short and choppy and colored midnight blue, her green eyes are like glowing emeralds, and she has black cat ears and tail. She with a smirk she holds out her left hand and a handgun ripples into being. It is colored purple with gold lightning bolts on the muzzle and handle and the trigger is shaped like a lightning bolt as well.

**Me:Gaurdians of the Heart form up**

**Rina:The chapter is over**

**Me:But it's really short**

**Jerry:What happened to Baz**

**Me:you'll just have to wait and find out**


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_-Rayne-_

The gun in my hand pulsed with energy, the kind you don't want to be hit with. I reach behind my back to grab my pistol. The color had changed as well so it matched the other one(they look like Death the Kid's twin pistols). I kept them down at my side ready to pull up and shoot if she were to make a move to attack me.

"So what now, Guardian Sparks," Guardian Ventus says her hand touching the string of her bow. I don't say anything but watch her closely.

"Rina wait," the voice I don't recognize but the face I do. He is Westly Barker guardian and friend to my target. "You're the ShadowMoon Assassin right,' I nod my head yes, "I don't understand why you would work with the aliens if you are a guardian." I don't answer.

Guardian Ventus says ,"She's not going to respond you know."

"I know." She gives him hard look and I take that opportunity to run. I quickly lose anyone who might have followed in pursuit. I let Guardian mode drop and the gun in my left hand disappears and the one in my right returns to normal. Baz is draped over my left shoulder in his favorite position.

"Let's go home," he mews in my ear.

_-Rina-_

I still can't believe she got away but hopefully that will change when we hire the P.I. from L.A. Guardians Investigators Co. Westly said after school we would go to their office and get try to hire one of them. I finish packing the backpack and head to school.

_-Rayne- time skip_

It's my birthday today and I get the day off from work unfortunately that doesn't count for school. I'm absorbed in planning for what I'm going to do with my dad and look up in shock as someone yells my name.

"Rayne," Kokoa gives me a massive hug that send a jolt of pain up my legs but I don't let my pain show as I look over her shoulder to see my dad. His name is Jerry Shadowstone he has really short blonde hair and his eyes are the same color as mine. Kokoa is a friend I met while we were in China and when I came to stay in America we started to write back and forth to each other. I smile and Kokoa follows me across the street to where Dad is standing. We start walking towards the apartment that my aunt owns talking about what had happened in the last year and Kokoa's eyes get big when I say I work for a Private Investigator company and she says how different it is from our old job. She and I used to work together as assassins her assassin name was Ko.S and mine used to be Moonstone before I changed it to ShadowMoon.

"Rayne," Baz yowls my name running up the block to meet me. I put him on my shoulder and he says, "the office just called saying someone has an interest in hiring you but they can only wait a few minutes before finding a different P.I." I sigh and keep walking but take the longer route to the apartment since it passes the office. My dad and Kokoa don't know anything is wrong and they don't know that I can understand any feline. I stop in the doorway to the building and look to see who the client is. There is only one couple in the lobby and to my horror it's Westly and Rina.

Suki stood up, "I'm so glad you could make it ." I nod in greeting tell Kokoa and Dad to wait for me in a whisper, and then gesturing to Westly and Rina to follow me. They step in to my office and I close the door.

**Me:Cliffhanger**

**Rina:don't be so excited**

**Jerry:First OC is up.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Me:I lost what I wrote for this chapter so I have to restart it I also messed up Rina's bow it is actually yellow wood with air streaming from the curved tips and the arrows have pale blue fletchings.**

Chapter Four

_-Rayne-_

After my discussion with Westly and Rina, Dad takes us to the zoo and I forget about their offer with all the fun I'm having. Kokoa is being a little shy with everyone except Dad and me and its fun teasing her about it. Baz was hanging out somewhere close by so I could change into a guardian but I'm starting to think I won't have to when the animals start going crazy in their pens. Kokoa grabs my hand and drags me towards the exits with everyone else but I pull away when I see Dren hovering over his creations. Baz can't reach me through the crowd of people so I can't change into a guardian which leaves me facing off against Dren alone and without power. Kokoa yells my name having fought through the crowd and I turn towards her to tell her to say back when something warm hits my back.

"You should worry about yourself kitten," Dren says landing a few feet in front of me. The words barely leave his mouth when a blast of heat ripples over my back and the weight of the tiger on my back is gone. Kokoa had transformed into a guardian she had a snowy owls wings and tail feathers and held a bow like Rina's only it was red in color and had orange flame patterns that wound up it and the arrows were gold with a rippling flame at the tip.

I rolled to my feet and scoop Baz up as he runs toward me and with a flick of my head I yell, "Sparks Guardian Mode Activate."

"Rayne what's going on?" she asks.

I don't even look at her as I answer her question, "Right now I'm Guardian Sparks and you're Guardian Pyris." I jump high as a chimera anima attacks and land on my feet with a flick of my tail. My gun forms in my hand and I shoot the chimera. A bolt of electricity bursts from the muzzle hitting the chimera causing it to return to a regular animal.

"Well I guess that's enough fun for now but don't forget to do your job Shadowmoon," Dren vanishes and the rest of the infected animals return to normal. I gesture to Kokoa and explain as we walk.

"Wow it's like we're mew mews, "she says. I shake my head and we hurry off to find my dad.

"Where's the sushi," Dad asks. We came back to my aunt Glen's apartment after the zoo and it was almost time for dinner. My aunt finished setting the table when there's a knock at the door she hurries's off to answer it and I listen to what's being said.

"Hi I umm wanted to drop this off for Moon."

"Well Jasmine what a lovely surprise," Aunt Glen says. My dad and I look at each other because my mom's name is Jasmine and she had wanted nothing to do with me when I was born. I grabbed Kokoa's arm and headed into my room. My computer was flashing a new message sign so I went to open it.

_ShadowMoon,_

_Looks like I have four little birds to kill if you don't cooperate._

_Dren Matthews_

I closed the email so Kokoa couldn't see it. Dad called us out but instead of joining them I tell them to go ahead and eat while I run a small errand. I jog to the building where Westly said I was to come if I changed my mind. "I'll help you," I say stepping forward so they can see me. Rina stands up fast looking at Baz then at me. Baz jumps to the floor and sits down close enough that I can change.

'What made you change your mind, "She asks and I might have answered if I hadn't heard a certain aliens scream of outrage. I spin and run out the door.

**Me:This would have been longer but oh well R&R please**


	7. Chapter 5

**Me:one OC comes in this chapter as well as two of my own and I will still take OCs so sign up**

**Baz:here is there info along with Rina the names of the two will be left out**

**Info**

**Name:Rina**

**Role:Assassin**

**Age:18**

**Hometown:L.A.**

**Languages:English and Egyptian**

**Hair color/style:blonde hair stops mid-back her hair turns silver and is in a blue pony tail**

**Eyes:gray turn cobalt blue**

**Relationship:yes(Dillon has shaggy brown hair and brown eyes**

**Personality:cocky and confident**

**Likes Vanilla ice-cream and manga**

**Dislikes:guns and milk chocolate**

**Animal:White Dove**

**Weapon:Bow**

**Element:air**

**Alliance:good**

**Name:-**

**Role:P.I.**

**Age:13**

**Hometown:Okinawa,Japan**

**Languages:English and Japanese**

**Hair color/style:gray-brown short turns white and lengthens so it's above her knees**

**Eyes:brown turns blue**

**Relationship:Maybe(hard)**

**Personality:like Mint's/Corina's**

**Likes:nice foods**

**Dislikes:cats**

**Animal:bottlenose dolphin**

**Weapon:Blade**

**Element:water**

**Alliance:good**

**Name:-**

**Role:Assassin and P.I.**

**Age:10**

**Hometown:Seattle,Washington**

**Languages:English**

**Hair color/style:wavy long natural red hair turns short and spiky orange**

**Eyes:green turns gold**

**Relationship:yes(Tarb)**

**Personality:hyper outside of a job but a silent killer as an assassin**

**Likes:she has many but a few are Rayne, cats and airplanes**

**Dislikes:bullies**

**Animal:Ring-tailed Lemur**

**Weapon:martial and assorted**

**Element:fire**

**Alliance:good**

**Me:as warning there is some cussing in this chapter**

Chapter Five

"Sparks Guardian Mode Activate. "I know Dren will attack my family if I joined Elliott's team and his threat was why I did change my mind. I hoped that Kokoa could protect Dad and Aunt Glen while I protected Jasmine. I called my gun to my hand when I hear a scream from the street. I swing around the corner and shoot at the turtle chimera anima but it bounces off its shell when it curls up.

"Ventus Guardian Mode Activate," Rina's voice is barely more than a whisper that I can only here because of my cat ears. The chimera uncurls and I aim my gun at his head but when the shot comes it's not from me or a gun. The arrow turns into a blast of air and the chimera is knocked off-balance. I use that moment and shoot my gun returning it to being just a regular turtle.

Jasmine looked at me in shock and I'm glad that she has never seen me since I was a baby. I gesture for Guardian Ventus to follow me and run off. As soon as no one could see us we deactivated guardian mode and continued to my apartment. The building had taken a lot of damage and all the residents were standing outside. Kokoa rushed over to me talking excitedly, "Dren showed up and created one of those monsters to attack us."

"Yeah, I figured he would," I say looking at my dad and aunt where they stood together.

Rina spoke up from behind me, "mm just wondering if a chimera anima attacked you how are you unhurt." Kokoa stood behind me shyly when I turned to Rina.

"Kokoa is Guardian Pyris," that's all I say on that matter and turn to Kokoa, "do you think your parents will mind if you live with me for a while?"

"No I don't think they will why?"

"Because we're going to fight the aliens and you can't able to help if you're in China.''

"Okay then I'll ask them," she says then pulls out her cell phone to make the call.

* * *

"Cloe, Suki I would like to introduce you to our new employees Kokoa Shuzen and Rina Hale."

"Did she just talk," Suki whispered to Cloe.

"I can hear you, Cloe is my partner when we go out on our jobs and Suki is my receptionist since she doesn't like to work.

"It's really nice to meet you I'm Cloe," Cloe runs up to them and I can how nervous Kokoa is.

"We're gonna be late for the meeting," Rina tells me.

"What meeting?" everyone says together.

Rina sighs before saying, "Elliott and Westley want to talk to us about something." I saw the look of confusion and Suki and Cloe face but didn't say anything just headed out the door.

* * *

"Took you long enough," Elliott said when we came in sitting next to him was a brown-haired girl and sitting on the table in front of them is a gun case.

"I have a job you know," I say. Baz lets out a soft meow from my shoulder and Elliott gives him a weird look.

He shakes his head and introduces us to the girl, "this is Evangeline Ricci. Westley hired her.'' Baz ears perk up and he glances at Evangeline. "Rayne do you mind telling me why you have a cat on your shoulder?" Baz hisses at Elliott and his ears flatten against his head.

I reach up and flick his ear before answering, 'he's my familiar."

"Th-Thats not possibly familiar can't take on a physical form," he stutters. That was the wrong thing to say Baz drops from my shoulder and transforms into his true form of a black panther. Everyone jumps back except for me, Kokoa yells chimera anima.

"Baz, can you not do that," I ask and he looks up at me.

"Why not?" he asks and I unfortunately get reminded of the reason when Rina hits him in the head with her shoe.

"Ow, that's why," I say holding my hand to the spot on my head that reflected where Rina had hit Baz. He changed back to a cat and sat down next to my leg. Elliott's mouth was open and he was trying to say something that wouldn't come out.

The door slammed open and Westley came in saying, "there's a chimera animal in the park. Baz jumps into my arms so I can transform.

"Sparks-"

"Ventus-"

"Pyris-"

"Droplet-"

"Guardian Mode Activate," we all say at the same time. All of our weapons appear in our hands and I'm not surprised to see Evangeline, now Guardian Droplet, with an ocean blue sniper rifle and I get really angry when I see the look of disgust that she has for my gun** (is this right)**. We all ran to the park and Evangeline climbed to the roof of a building close by so she could shoot her gun. We all do this awesome tag team and Evangeline** (I'm going to start calling her Eve)** finished it off. We all drop guardian mode and Baz is once more on my shoulder. We're about to leave when Cloe yells my name. I'm not the only one who becomes pale worrying that she had seen us in action.

"Ugh, you guys should head back to Elliott's," I say and they agree before running off and I turn to Cloe, "what are you doing here Cloe?"

She was panting hard and her face was dead serious when she spoke, "Suki found out that you're an assassin and she plans on killing you."

"Wha-"

"I'll kill you, Bitch," Suki cut me off. Or at least I think it was Suki. Her hair is longer and comes to a stop just above her knees and is a silver white color and her eyes were sky blue. She had a silver dolphin fin sticking out of her back and a blue ninja knife was in her hand.

I was about to change when an orange glow appeared around Cloe, 'I won't let you hurt Moon." Cloe has short orange hair, gold eyes, and a ring-tailed lemur's ears and tail when the transformation is complete. She held out her hand and an orange rod with flickering flames at either end appeared. I face palmed.

**Me:I wonder why Suki attacked**

**Baz:you already know the answer to that**

**Me:I have an idea for why she is attacking but I would like you guys to give me ideas and thanks for all the reviews I'm glad you love it**

**Rayne and Rina:R&R please**


	8. Chapter 6

**Me:(jumping up and down) If your reading this you are awesome**

**ShadowMoon:...**

**Me:Shadow when did you get here**

**Shadowmoon:...**

**Me:(face palm) I forgot you don't speak I guess I have to do the disclaimer**

**Baz:meowr**

**Translation:Little Spotted Cat does not own TMM only her wacky ideas and characters**

**Me: Yeah I don't have to do it ( resumes jumping up and down)**

**Baz: Meow me**

**Translation:On with the story**

**Me:No wait Baz. ShodowMoon, Baz, and I would like you to sign up to our team fill out this form.**

**Form**

**Name:complete name as first middle and last**

**Role:Assassin,PI, or Target can be two and if assassin give a name that they go by**

**Age: 10-19**

**Hometown:city and state**

**Languages:no imaginary languages and give how the learned or why they must speak english**

**Hair color/style: has to be a natural color and what it turns to which can be any color but be specific**

**Eye:same as hair**

**Relationship: If its a maybe tell me how difficult it would be for them if yes give the guys name and appearance**

**Personality:not any rules except try to tell why there like that**

**Likes:self explainitory**

**Dislikes: self explainitory**

**Animal: first come first served no black panthers, white doves, bottlenose dolphin, lemur, or artic fox**

**Weapon: has to be one of the following gun blade bow martial assorted can have two no magic weapons**

**Element:Fire water earth air, etc**

**Alliance: good or bad being a assassin doesn't mean you are bad**

**Me: Here is ShadowMoons form I did leave out some detail because you aren't suppossed to know for sure who it is.**

**Name:ShadowMoon**

**Role:Assassin,PI (ShadowMoon)**

**Age: 14**

**Hometown:Reno,Nevada**

**Languages:English, French, Chinese, Japanese, Spanish, and Italian**

**Hair color/style: Long light brown hair in a single braid down back turns midnight blue and becomes short and choppy**

**Eye:Green turns Emerald**

**Relationship: Maybe hard**

**Personality:doesn't speak to any one but their dad because she was took from him and she was really depressed for awhile**

**Likes:Rainforests, Dad, and cat Baz**

**Dislikes: Aunt Glen**

**Animal:Black Panther**

**Weapon:Gun and assorted**

**Element:Lightning**

**Alliance: good**

**Baz:Merp**

**Translation:Now**

**Me:Yes Now**

**ShadowMoon:(shaking head)...**

Prologue

_-?-_

Target: ShadowMoon Assassin

Age: Unknown

Gender: Unknown

Relatives: Unknown

Known Info: NONE

Client: Westly Barker

Job: Accepted

I can't help but laugh as I read the contract again. "This should be fun."

_-Shadow Moon-_

Target: Elliott Hasting

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Relatives: None his guardian Wetly Barker takes care of him

Known Info: Residents and Job Company

Client: Drin Matthews

Job: Accepted

I slip the targets picture from the folder and look at it last time before replacing it and the contract back into the folder.

**Me:R&R please and sign up**


	9. Chapter 7

**I won't be able to update as often as I used to since school is about to start but I will try to update as soon as possible.I still need OC's and will be using all of the ones given to me until I reach a certain amount so hurry up and sign up. Here is the info of my next OC**

**Name:Lacy King**

**Role:P.I.**

**Age:18**

**Hometown:No one knows for sure**

**Languages:English and Spanish**

**Hair color/style: long brown hair that turns purple**

**Eye:brown turns a red purple**

**Relationship:Yes (who is a surprise)**

**Personality: Like Zakuro's/Renee's**

**Likes:?**

**Dislikes:?**

**Animal:Red Fox**

**Weapon:gun**

**Element:Spirit**

**Alliance:good**

Chapter Seven

_-Rayne-_

We give cover for Suki and Cloe so they can get close to the anima to kill it. Just as they finish off the anima Dren reappears and grabs Guardian Rainy and Pyro. "Damn it," I cuss and shake my head and change back to regular.

"Will someone tell me what's going on here?" Elliott said coming through the front door. We all exchange looks.

"I have to go," Suki and Rina say at the same time.

I remember that they both told me that they had to leave early and I nodded my head and told Meimi, Elliott and Wesley to follow me, so I could explain.

_-Dren-_

The bitch that shot the gun out of my hand would pay. Sakarunbo had found another guardian and was giving me the information when the phone was broke forcing me to have to see her in person which is not cool. After she gave me the info of the guardian name Amaya I had talked to Pi and he agreed to go see her while I went to pick up Jupiter and Juno, sorry I mean Joseph and Juno. To my surprise I find out that two of the guardians are leaving to do something with one of their friends.

_-Suki-_

I don't know where Rina is off to and I don't care all I care about is my date with Lacy**(Suki's basically Mint and Lacy is Zakuro is anyone surprised)** We sit down at the cafe table and talk about nothing interesting. And then she leans forward and says, "this is my little secret but I trust you so I'll tell you," I'm shocked by the fact but what she says next leaves me speechless, "I can change into this weird superhero I think they call themselves Mew Mews.'

**Hey guys this is a short chapter but I'm kinda of blocked on how to have the next one of your OC's enter. All you need to know is that it is a good character and is a assassin and P.I and that she is doing something with Rina. So tell me what should happen with them. If you don't it might take a while to introduce them.**


	10. Help!

**Hey guys I just wanted to let you know that I haven't forgotten this story and am trying desprately to come up with a idea so if you guys want to help me get past my block send me ideas. Please guys really first one to give me an idea will win a two gift everyone else only one. I got a Squirrel from an author so if you are hearing chattering noises when you read this it's because of the squirrel. Someone give me a name for my squirrel please.**


	11. Thanks and know for the gifts

**Alright my peeps I have decided that two people will recieve two gifts as one gave me a names for my squirrel and the other idea for my story. animerockzgirl to you I give a all day pass to the amusment park of your imagination and a red and orange mini Masha that seems to have a fasination with time, to Devilish Aisha I give you the same thing but your mini Masha is sea green and likes to surf on a mini sized surf board(I realize my mini Mashas have problems) and last to Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow I also give a mini Masha who is colored black and pink and likes to wear tutus. I have had a good thing of brainstorming and the ideas from you my loyal readers and will update as soon as I can. This next chapter is to long to write in one or two hours. I'm making another poll for Squirrel's name so vote since I have so many ideas.**


	12. Chapter 8

**This chapter is really short it is only so I can move on with the story in the next chapter.**

Chapter 8

_-Rina-_

"You're late."

"Sorry, Sandra I got held up at work," I say dropping down on the park bench next to her with a sigh.

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"I have a target and need your help to take him out an-"

"Hell yeah girl."

"I thought you'd say that. His name is Erik Lighter and he runs one of those drug testing facilities but what really interests my client is that behind the scenes he makes military grade weapons and ships them off to U.S. enemies."

"Jesus Crist Sandra. I swear you go for the hardest missions ever."

"Cheese-it," she says back at me and I can't help but laugh. Two years ago Sandra had scared me and I had said Jesus Crist but for some reason it sounded more like Cheese-it and it became a personal joke between us.

000

I line my bow up with the target but don't shoot since it's Sandra's target. There's a light popping sound and Erik falls to the ground dead. I stand up and lower my bow to my side and put the arrow back in my quiver. There's a brief crackle in the headpiece I'm wearing then Sandra's voice, "Rina that wasn't me that killed him." I see a flash of gold out of the corner of my eye and I vaulted over the third floor balcony railing to the very bottom floor.

"Guardian Ventus Mode Activate," I yell and spread my wings wide to stop myself from becoming a smear on the concrete. My bow changes form so that it matches what my guardian bow is. I pull the string back and an air ripples into life with a deep breath I release the arrow and the blast of air destroys part of the balcony where Joseph was sitting with his gun. He slides down the balcony and lands lightly on his feet.

"Rina what's going on," I hear Sandra's panicked voice over head and saw Joseph look up at where she is and I bring my wings down with a soft whoosh and only make it a few feet before Joseph grabbed me and pulled me back.

I struggle hard to get free when I see her fall with a scream. I yank myself from his grasp and launch off the ground, "Guardian Breeze Mode Activate." I catch her in my arms and almost drop her when her tail flicks my arm.


	13. Chapter 9

**I am so soooorrrrrryyyyy that this is so late and that the last chapter was so short. In this chapter we introduce**

**Me- you know what just read to find out XP.**

Chapter 9

"So you guys have probably already found out that we have two new members. So I'll just get on with what I have to show you," Elliott gestures to Westly as he speaks. Westly turns on a video and we watch as Elliott heals a bird with some kind of liquid **(Sorry for the bad explanations also this is Rayne's POV and will always be her point unless I say differently)**. 'That liquid is called Heart Energy and depending on the person who uses it intent it can either heal or destroy."

"So we just have to find this stuff before the aliens right," I say leaning forward and of course Baz takes that chance to be funny and jumps on my back.

"Yes that is correct," Elliott says when everyone stops laughing.

Eve **(Evangeline) **asks the question that's on everyones mind," how are we suppossed to find it?"

"Umm, well we're not sure exactly but you'll sense it somehow I'm sure."

"That's no-" _Beep Beep _Rina is interrupted by the alarm that signals aliens. westly closes the bird video to bring up a map that shows where the alien activity is.

"Rina you're driving," Elliott says tosing his car keys to her.

"No offense Elliott but your car is to small for all of us."

"Well then how about only taking six. Rayne and you will go because you two are coleaders and lets see," he stops to think for a moment but pionts to each girl as he says her name," Cloe Sandra Lacy and Miemi know go Gaurdians of Heart."

"That is the stupidest name I have ever heard of," Rina whispers in my ear and I can't help agreeing.

000

"Sparks"

"Ventus"

"Icy"

"Spiritus"

"Breeze"

"Guardian Mode Activate."

"We're so outnumbered," Guardian Flare says and I have to agree. Had there only been three aliens and three guardians we would have had an equal fight but then you add one more alien and guardian, and three chimera animals. Well let's just say we are screwed. The new alien has blue hair that has a ponytail thing like Dren only his is tied with a silverfish blue band. The guardian has pitch black hair swept into two ponytails and her weapon is a black and red metal axe.

"Icy we'll combine our powers to take out the chimera animal. Ventus, Breeze try to make the wind blow so that it picks up the dirt and makes it harder to see. Flare you're fast on your feet so you have to get in that cave and find the Heart Energy and Spiritus you cover her," I give them their orders and place my hand on Icy's bazooka when she creates it. The color doesn't change but purple electricity sparks through the snow that swirls around it. Guardian Ventus and Guardian Breeze begin to move the air by rocking from one foot to the other and stretching out just to pull back again **(like water bending from The Last Airbender)**. The wind was whipped into frenzy and dust starts to rise making visibility almost none existent. Flare ran towards the opening of the cave and Icy shot at the chimeras. The missile was made of solid ice and a bolt of lightning was frozen in it. It hit the middle chimera and electricity arched. The electricity was powerful enough to kill the alien parasites when they were pulled from their hosts.

Guardians Ventus, Breeze, and Spiritus attacked the aliens to stop them from creating more chimeras and Icy and I quickly followed suit. We fought as hard as we could to give Cloe the time she needed to find the Heart Energy but we were quickly being pushed back. 'Keep away from that cave Rayne' Baz for the first time in several years talked to me when he and I were one. I growled and every muscle in my body screamed in pain as I dodged one of Dren's Dragon Swords. Our efforts to keep them away from the cave eventually failed and everything turned upside down and inside out as the fighting created a cave in.

000

I blink my eyes trying to see in the dark and after awhile my eyes adjust. All of the guardians are back in human form and a couple are trapped under rocks. I try to stand but let out a hiss of pain when my arm brushes a wall. Baz lets out a soft growl as he feels the pain through our link. Baz is in his panther mode and a rock lays next to him showing that it was through him that my arm was dislocated.

"Rayne are you alright," I hear Rina ask.

"No my arm's dislocated," I answer back. I look up when a hand touches my good shoulder. Sardon is standing over me and I wouldn't be surprised if it's to kill me.

"I can fix your shoulder," he says and after a brief nod from me he gets to work. I swear violently when he sets it.

"Sardon, Why did you heal the enemy?" Dren demanded grabbing his shoulder spinning him around.

"Because we'll need their help to get out of here."

"What do you mean can't we just teleport?"

"No and you would know that if you showed up for your clases."

"Sorry," Dren said exasperated.

"Are you guys okay?" Cloe asks running up to us.

"We will be if someone can unbury me," Meimi groans. We take a step forward but there is a faint rumbling noise and the rocks lift off her body thanks to the new guardian on the aliens side. Meimi nods her thanks to the ghuardian. I turn to look over the rest of my friends and notice a soft glow coming from a mark on Sandra's arm.

-Dren- Sakarunbo is so quite that I can't help but worry and i reach out to touch her arm. She looks up at me blankly," It's okay we'll get out of here." She nods her head and pulls closer to me.

"Heart Energy?" I hear from the opposing guardians.

"Yes, now ssh," Rayne whispers back.

"Sardon."

"I heard them. Let them find it for us then we can steal it from them." Sardon says and I nod my head liking his plan.

-Rayne-

Sandra's pretty much elected to lead the way and she does a good job of it. Within minutes we enter a large cavern and glowing in the middle of it is a small round crystal. In a flash all my team member change and move in front of Gaurdian Breeze so she can grab the crystal.

"Wait we can't fight them in here," Sardon caution's his guardians. There is a flash of blue light behind us as Guardian Breeze picks up the Heart Energy. The light fills the cavern bathing us all in a blue light. I tense wondering what's going to happen next.


	14. In Honor of the Fallen

**Littlespottedcat- Because of the events of the past few days here in America I'm posting this to honor the children that were murdered in New Town, Connecticut.**

** Emma(Born to Protect)- We wish that this event had never happened**

**Kane(Tokyo Mew Dragonride)- And that these young children hadn't lost their lives in such a cruel act.**

**Kane(Avatar: The First Spiritbender)- They had many years ahead of them before this tragedy.**

**Zoe(Avatar: The First Spiritbender)- And we regret the loss of such potential.**

**Littlespottedcat- We will never forget them and will always hold them dear in our hearts.**

**Sayuri(Tokyo Mew Dragonride)- And whatever happens after death we wish them a smooth passage.**

**Rayne(Assassin's Play)- We also wish to tell the parents**

**Rina(Assassin's Play)- That their children will be missed**

**Baz(Assassin's Play)- And always have a special place in our hearts**

**Suki(Assassin's Play)- And that you are not alone**

**Chloe(Assassin's Play)- That people see and feel thier loss**

**Lucy(Assassin's Play)- We are here for them**

**All of us- And will always remember these victims and hold them dear to our hearts.**

**Littlespottedcat- and no matter who I am and the many parts of me portrayed in this note I will always feel and regret the loss of these children that had their lives stretched out before them.**


End file.
